victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Back Again
Helen Back Again is the eighth episode in Season 2 of Victorious and the 28th overall.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Victorious_episodes#ep28 Plot When a new principal comes speeding in to the Hollywood Arts parking lot after Principal Eikner announces that he is resigning, Tori unknowingly yells at the new principal for running over Robbie's new bike that he had just bought from Sinjin. During class, the new principal (Helen from Drake & Josh) tells all the students that they must re-audition. While Tori and André try to work on their re-audition together. Trina practices her karate skills instead, believing that she doesn't need to practice. In the re-audition, Tori and André perform a remix version of Make It Shine, but Helen kicks out Tori, supposedly because she's "irritating and talentless". However, when the Hollywood Arts gang (not including Jade) confront Helen, they discover that there was a mix-up; Tori was mistaken for Trina: Trina's the one being kicked out of Hollywood Arts, not Tori. Tori wants Trina to stay at Hollywood Arts (mainly because Trina wouldn't let her tell her that she's was getting kicked out), so Tori, Robbie, and André make a plan: they have Trina go to school early, before Helen. Then, Robbie, dressed as a mugger, pretends to rob Helen. When Helen yells for help, Trina uses her karate skills to attack Robbie and save Helen. While Helen is explaining to Tori what happened, André drags Robbie's unconscious body away. Due to Trina saving Helen, Helen decides to let Trina stay at Hollywood Arts. However, Trina believes Helen let Tori stay, still not realizing she was the one getting kicked out. Trivia *Jade is the only one who is not scared of Helen. When Sikowitz asks the class "Who else is frightened by her?" and raises his hand, everyone raises their hand but Jade. *This episode was previously referred to by fans as "Principal Eikner Leaves". *Yvette Nicole Brown guest stars in this episode as Helen from Drake & Josh. *The iCarly cast confirmed on Twitter that this will be airing after iDate Sam and Freddie, making it the first episode to air after a new iCarly episode since Beck's Big Break on September 25, 2010. *This is the third episode to show Tori wearing glasses. The first one was The Bird Scene and the second was The Wood. This is the first one where she wears them regularly. *This is the third time Tori sang Make It Shine. The first time was in the Pilot, and the second time was in Survival of the Hottest, (Not counting the opening credits.) *This is also the second time Tori sang Make it Shine to get in to Hollywood Arts. *Helen's driving, which was never known to be good on Drake & Josh, apparently hasn't improved by this episode. *The bike Sinjin sells to Robbie is not the same one that Sinjin was shown riding in Freak the Freak Out. * The title is a play on the phrase "To Hell and Back Again". *Ending tagline: "I would consider doing that." *This is technically a Drake & Josh and Victorious crossover episode, because Yvette Nicole Brown guest stars as her Drake & Josh character, Helen, though the word "crossover" is not mentioned in the promo for this episode. *The locker door that Helen rips off has an iCarly sticker on it. *This is the second episode of Season 2 to not feature Jade imitating Tori (Beggin' on Your Knees being the first). *Helen comments, "Whooh! And I thought Crazy Steve was crazy!" Crazy Steve was Jerry Trainor's character on Drake & Josh. *Helen's role on Happy Times is mentioned. This was referred to in several episodes of Drake & Josh. *Look closely when Cat's juggling; it's not Ariana Grande, but her juggling double, Olga Kay. Cat is wearing a helmet to hide the fact that Olga Kay is the one that's actually juggling. *How Trina manages to get into Hollywood Arts still raises some questions about how she got accepted in the first place. *This is the second time a person from Drake & Josh has appeared in a Victorious episode, the first being Wok Star, where Josh Peck made a cameo as an audience member. * It is seen that Jade can imitate a guy's voice very well. In several videos on YouTube and TheSlap, Elizabeth Gillies is shown imitating a guy's voice. She even said herself that she loves imitating guy's voices. *Starting with this episode, Helen is the principal of Hollywood Arts. *The phrase "talentless and irritating" was also used to describe Daisy Lee in Wok Star. *This episode features the first instance in the actual show where Tori wears glasses for real; other episodes showed her wearing glasses in character. It is implied that she wears contacts when she's at school. *The game Tori and her mother were playing is a parody of Shake Weights. *This marks the 6th time Tori and André have sang a duet. *This is the second time a blooper of the episode was shown at the ending credits. The first time was in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *The blooper shows Tori's laptop color falling off a lot of times, and both Victoria and Leon can't concentrate on the song. *Cat acts rather out of character during her audition: she yells "HURRY!" in a rather stressed out voice, which seems a little unusual for her. *A lot of people think it's possible that since Helen scares people, and that they have to re-audition, the title of the episode "Helen Back Again" could be referring to "Hell and Back Again," since they sound about the same. *Each of auditions shown to Helen are: #Trina- You Haven't Seen the Best of Me, a song created by Trina. #Beck- Dramatic Monologue #Cat- Random talents (Acting, Juggling, Singing) #Robbie- Comedy (Rex is actually the one who made Helen laugh) #Jade- Horror Movie which she directed, wrote and starred in. #Tori and Andre- Make it Shine (Remix) Reception The episode has overall received mixed reactions from fans, with the main highlight being the re-audition scenes, but criticisms included that the episode felt rushed. Some didn't like it very much because of Trina's inability to realize that she had been kicked out of Hollywood Arts, not Tori. It premiered after the iCarly episode iDate Sam and Freddie to 4.389 million viewers. Goofs *In this episode, Robbie is shown buying a bike from Sinjin, despite claiming he can't ride a bike. (Beck Falls for Tori and on TheSlap.) *Beck raises his hand saying he's afraid of Helen, despite saying in iParty with Victorious and on TheSlap that nothing can scare him. The reason he claims to be scared is that he is probably worried about getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts. *The fact that Yvette Nicole Brown is playing the same character she played on Drake & Josh meshes with a post Jade made on TheSlap about Josh Peck being at her play (see Wok Star), since Peck played Josh on Drake & Josh. Also, Drake & Josh is a TV show since Cat's backstory in Who Did It to Trina?. *While Tori and André were rehearsing at the dining table, you can see a PearBook with Tori and André's drinks, but when the camera pans again to the dining table, the PearBook and the drinks are gone. Running Gag *Someone talking about "Cream of Wheat" cereal. Photo Gallery To go to the Photo Gallery, please click here . Quotes *'Cat' (Pretending to be a baby) (Angerly): "Goo!" *'Jade: (In her audition): "POP GOES THE WEASEL!"' *'Jade' : "I love you!" *'Boy:' "I hate you!" *'Jade': "I love you!" *'Boy': "I hate you!" *'Sikowitz': Who else is frightened by her (Helen)? *(Everyone raises their hand except Jade) *'André': Wait, what do you mean she's not leaving? *'Beck': I mean, we're all gonna talk to Helen about this right now. *'Robbie': Yeah, let's! *'André': Yeah, let's do that! *'Tori': What are you guys gonna say? *'Cat': That if you have to leave Hollywood Arts, I'm leaving too. *'Tori': You would do that for me? *'Cat': No...I really love this school. *'Tori, Robbie, Rex, Beck, Andre, Cat:' (Angrily) Yeah! Yeah! Let's go talk to Helen! (All storm offscreen) (Suddenly storm back onsceeen) Helen is THIS way! Yeah! Yeah, yeah! Video Gallery To view click here. References 208 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with guest stars08